


The Warmth Of The Kitchen

by Teapots_and_Teacups



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol as a Coping Mechanism, Episode Ignis Spoilers, F/M, Spoilers, Spoilers from Chapter 6 onwards, maid/cook reader, mentions of Monica and Dustin, past relationship w/ Gladdy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teapots_and_Teacups/pseuds/Teapots_and_Teacups
Summary: You worked in the kitchen at the Leville, and your past in the Citadel means that the manager calls upon you when some important guests arrive.Even if you would rather not.





	The Warmth Of The Kitchen

You’d settled into your role in the Leville smoothly enough. You would miss the Crown City for sure, but in the end you couldn’t think of a reason to stay. It was a much smaller kitchen, lacking in much of the equipment that had been available when you worked in the Citadel kitchens, but it was nice. You didn’t have to cook such grand meals, merely large quantities of simple ones. Life was simple, and you were content.

When the news broke about the fall of Insomnia your heart broke for the friends who lived there. You drank yourself into oblivion that night, mourning for those you cared for. You worked, you drank, letting the days and nights blur together.

“[Name]?” The manager called for you. Your head was still foggy from a lack of sleep. “You, used to work in the Citadel... yes?” He asked carefully. The gossip was that you’d had a lover in Insomnia. You let them talk. It was easier. And it meant they forgave when you drank yourself to sleep.

“I did, sir.” You answered, glad that your hands were deep in the dough to be used for the next days bread rolls. Making bread had become your favourite way to manage your feelings at work.

“We have... guests, for lack of a better word, from House Amicitia.” You froze. The house of the Shields. “We must extend our hospitality, as little as we may be able to do so, and you are the only one to have such skills.”

“Of course.” You nodded, trying to absorb the information. “I’ll need to go shopping. I might be able to recreate some recipes with some creative cooking.” And you needed to clear your thoughts. 

\---------- 

You kept yourself to the kitchen until after the guests that the manager was fawning over had eaten. You brought out the coffee, cups already having been set on the table. The moment you stepped through the doors into the dining hall you were fighting back tears of recognition.

“Master Hester.” Your voice cracked. The old man looked across the room at you with a warmth you thought you’d never feel again. You strode across the room, sloshing the pot as you walked, and almost slammed the tray down. “Miss Iris, Talcott.” Your head dropped, eyes heavy with tears. “I... I’m so-” You took a deep breath, “-so glad you’re all alright.” You heard the scraping of chairs and a hand on your shoulder. 

“[Name].” Jared spoke softly, reassuring you that it wasn’t a dream. You quickly sniffed and held your head high. “Sit with us.” The boy kindly drew back the spare chair at the table. You almost collapsed into the seat, glad for familiar faces. You’d never served in House Amicitia, but Jared had come to the Citadel on many occasions with Clarus and befriended as many of the kitchen staff as would listen to his tales. You loved the old man with affection you’d never felt for your own father. You poured for the guests who had somehow become yours, a gesture reciprocated when Jared poured for you himself. Talcott’s cup was greatly weakened, being more milk than coffee. You asked about their journey and promised to help them settle in before Iris got started.

“Gladdy said he’ll come as soon as he can.” She smiled. “He said it didn’t take much to convince everyone.” You tried to fight down a panic. Gladiolus had spent a lot of time in the kitchens before he became the Prince’s Shield all those years ago. 

“Prince Noctis is so cool.” Talcott beamed, lost in his childish daydreams.

“His highness is not one to forget his friends.” Jared agreed. “But, we can’t assume they will come immediately. I suggest we take [Name] up on her offer. The Leville has agreed to accommodate us for the time being.”

“I’m sure you can stay as long as you like. There are fewer travellers these days.” You admitted. 

\---------- 

The retainer was proving himself useful within the hotel. He sat either in the lobby or in the dining room, chatting with guests and offering wisdom to any who would listen. Iris explored with Talcott, often tailed by Monica or Dustin. But after a few days they realised that few would recognise the daughter of House Amicita since she, like everyone from Insomnia, was presumed dead. 

“They’re here!” Talcott whooped, charging into the kitchen. “Prince Noctis is actually here!” You wiped your hands on your apron. 

“Then you can take these to them. They must be tired.” You quickly plated up a selection of breads and cold meats. “Try not to bother the Prince too much.” 

“Won’t you come?” The boy asked, adding plates and cutlery to a tray.

“Sweetie, they don’t know me.” You smiled weakly. One of them knew you. “You can always run over if you need anything. Go on now.” He took the plate of food, adding it to his tray and darted out of the kitchen. You had never intended to use him as a runner, but he enjoyed the work. With a sigh you started on the evening meal, glad for the excuse to stay out of sight. You blended the vegetables for the soup, remembering how the Prince had an aversion to them, and it wasn’t long before most things were either ready for cooking, or already cooking. You sat on the centre table after cleaning it, nibbling at one of yesterdays leftover desserts.

“You haven’t changed.” 

“Gladdy.” You would recognise his voice anywhere and turned to face him. You’d feared he would come and find you if Talcott mentioned you, which of course he had.

“At least here no one shouts at you for sitting on the table?” Gladiolus chuckled. He moved over to you and leaned on the table beside you.

“It’s basically my kitchen. I can do what I like.” You shrugged, swinging your feet like a child.

“Didn’t think you hated working in the Capitol that much, babe.” Was that pain in his voice?

“We said our goodbyes.” You smiled at the memory. He’d been good to you.

“I thought that was about us, not about you and Insomnia.” He frowned. 

“Gladdy,” You looked at him with friendly affection. “It’s one thing to sleep with the Shield-in-training, but when your ceremony was scheduled... the others started implying things.” Gladiolus had the good grace to look confused. “Being with you protected me from a lot of... attention. Some of the younger Crownsguard said I’d have to find a new Shield of my own now that you were due to be... uh... busy.” His anger flared for a moment, quickly tempered by the knowledge that those who would have spoken so were long dead. “You becoming Noct’s Shield was the right time to leave.” You used the name that he’d always used for the Prince, not that you’d ever say it in public. It was one of the connections between you.

“Still...” You let your head flop to his shoulder when he couldn’t find the words. Old comforts were still, well, comfortable.

“We agreed.” You stressed. “You being Noct’s Shield was more important.” You’d never been in love with Gladiolus, and he’d never been in love with you. Stress and a need to let of steam without embarrassing the Crownsguard or House Amicita had led him to you. A kitchen maid who worked long into the night with security clearance certainly beat picking up girls in the city who would kiss and tell. Neither of you had time for anything outside of the quick dalliances that you stole when you could. A pattern formed quickly and took the edge off the long days and nights. It had worked until his life truly became Noctis’. The ceremony in which he received his eagle tattoo marked the end of your time together.

“I’m glad you’re alive.” He threw an arm around you and gave you a squeeze. His kindness despite they way things had ended made you smile. 

“Me too.”

\---------- 

Ignis watched as Gladiolus flirted with you during the dinner service. He never touched you, that much was certain, but Ignis remembered those looks. They were the looks that implied that company through the night wouldn’t go amiss. You, however, remained professional as you personally brought out the various dishes. He wondered at the cook doing the service, until Jared explained that Talcott had wanted to wait on the Prince. That you’d quickly put a stop to that by telling him it was his job to keep the Noctis awake during dinner by being good company. Ignis noted that while you laughed and smiled with the flow of the conversation as you carried in the dishes, your manners were impeccable. There was no clatter when you set things down. He would have to ask how such a person ended up in the Leville. 

“I don’t suppose you have any of the good stuff?” Gladiolus asked when you brought out the main dish. A beautifully dressed fillet with a mushroom sauce. It would go well with wine.

“I believe I saw a cabinet behind the bar.” Ignis added. “I myself would also welcome a stiff drink.” You raised an eyebrow and looked bemused which did not go unnoticed by the aide. “But it would not do to simply take.”

“Yeah!” Prompto cheered. Drinks were a rarity on the extended road trip. “Can we?”

“I’m sure we can arrange something.” Jared smiled. “[Name]? Would you be so kind?” With the slightest dip of your head you started to move to the slim pickings that the Leville had.

“Allow me.” Ignis rose quickly. 

“Pick something good.” Noctis called out. 

“But-” You tried to protest, but Jared held up a hand. “I’ll get the glasses then.” 

\---------- 

Ignis quickly sent Noctis and Prompto to their room once dinner concluded. The wine with dinner had hit them harder than expected. They left giggling and swinging Talcott between them. Jared made his excuses and escorted Iris up to her room, leaving the Royal Advisor and Shield with half of the fourth bottle open between them. It wasn't the first time the pair had drunk together. And it wouldn't be the last.

“[Name], come, help us finish this.” Gladiolus boomed towards the kitchen. Ignis was shocked that his companion knew your name. “Old friends.” The shield winked. 

“Gladdy, if you don’t keep it down I will pour it over your head.” You threatened, but you still came over with a glass of your own. “And no more bottles after this.” Ignis frowned at the familial use of a pet name. More than old friends.

“Such a lady.” Gladiolus chuckled. 

“If I may?” Ignis carefully poured for you, expertly twisting the bottle to prevent dripping.

“Such a gentleman.” You smiled. “A rare thing these days.”

“Hey, I was a gentleman.” Gladiolus protested playfully.

“You-” You jabbed your finger in his direction, “would have filled the glass to the brim in an attempt to get me drunk.” He held up his hands in mock surrender.

“I see you are well acquainted with his brutish ways.” Ignis mused. 

“Isn’t he just such a fiend? A harmless fiend.” You smiled reassuringly. “And thank you, mister...?”

“Scientia, Ignis Scientia.” He answered cooly causing you to splutter into your glass. Gladiolus roared with laughter at your reaction. 

“I hope I’m fair company for the sons of two of the noble houses of Lucis.” You said quickly, stifling a groan. 

“More than fair. You are a gracious hostess.” You blushed at Ignis' words. Gladiolus grinned with delight. You were out of your depth with the cool advisor and he had a front seat to it all.

“A toast.” Gladiolus proclaimed, raising his glass. You both joined him in his gesture. “To friends.”

“To friends.” You chorused. 

\--------- 

“Thanks to young Talcott we were able to retrieve one of the Kings Arms.” Ignis said, drying the dishes that you were washing after breakfast. You were surprised when he’d started helping, but glad for his company. “But for now Noctis must rest before we can continue.”

“The headaches.” You murmured. When Ignis looked pointedly at you added, “Talcott told me. He was pretty upset.” You handed him another plate. “Would you come with me to the market? Talcott wants to show Prompto and Gladio around.”

“Iris?”

“She said she’ll watch over Noctis.”

“Of course.”

“So... will you come? I could use the help.” You could go alone, you’d gone alone so many times before. But you were hoping that he might have some advice on herbs and spices. And he cut a handsome figure. To walk through town by his side would give you a girlish thrill that you were only slightly ashamed of.

“If Noctis is sleeping soundly and Iris is watching him, I would be glad for the walk.”

\---------- 

He’d been the perfect gentleman. He carried your shopping bag, shielded you from some of the rowdier groups in the market, and just once he pressed a light hand to your back when you’d not heard him. You’d asked for advice on adjusting some of your recipes and he’d obliged, sharing his knowledge with you. You’d cooked the evening meal, using some of his suggestions to tweak what should have been a plain and simple dinner.

“I’d not expected such a meal, thank you.” Ignis was in the kitchen with you again, you’d finished cleaning and were sat on the edge of the table. He leaned on the edge, just as Gladiolus had when they’d first arrived. You were drinking the remains of a bottle of wine that had been opened at dinner with him and your own plate of odd bits was on the counter.

“It’s the least I could do.” You smiled. “After you helped me today.”

“Delicious barely covers how it tasted.” He took another sip. “You know you really should eat.”

“I should, but I think I’d rather drink with you.” You took a mouthful of wine. 

“Not Gladio?” Ignis couldn’t keep the incredulous tone from his voice. “Such a... dear old friend.” The wine. He would blame the wine for giving an edge to his words.

“No.” You said simply. “Drinking with Gladdy-” Ignis frowned into his glass. “-was to forget.” You chose not to mention what it often led to as well. “Drinking after Insomnia was to forget. But drinking with you...” He waited for you to speak, the mention on the Crown City weighing heavy on the conversation, but you simply smiled into your glass.

“Is...?” He tried to lead you.

“Nice. I forgot that it could be like this.”

“I am glad to be of assistance.”

\---------- 

The assault on the Leville had been surgical. They’d come. Made their demands loud and clear. They wanted anyone with a connection to the Prince. They knocked about a few of the staff, including yourself, as they searched and left. The cries of Talcott and Iris made you fly up the stairs to the room that has long been House Amicita’s. Jared lay on the floor, spread eagle. Iris desperately clung to the boy now screaming for his grandfather while still half in the wardrobe where she’d hidden with him. You fell to your knees, smothering Talcott in an embrace that he couldn’t escape from.

\--------- 

“I figured something stronger for tonight.” The loss of Jared had hit the group hard. Ignis placed a bottle of whiskey down on the table besides you. He'd seen the exhaustion, and the bruise, on your face the moment he'd arrived. You'd fled to the safety of your kitchen, hiding away from the others. With the Prince safely tucked away with the Shield up in their rooms, he felt this was his chance to check on you. He was glad he'd snatched up the bottle. He would reimburse the hotel later. You looked at him with exhausted eyes. He saw the lines that signalled a lack of sleep.

“I think one drink and I’ll be gone.” You sighed dejectedly.

“A toast to Jared then.” He poured a generous glass for you both. 

“To Jared.” You said softly, clinking your glass with his. He surprised you by downing his drink and pouring another immediately. You mimicked him and held out your glass.

“I thought you said the one and you’d be out?”

“Clearly you’re riveting company.” You sipped at the second glass. “Ignis?” You had his attention. “Monica and Dustin asked me to go with them to Cape Caem, to look after Talcott and Iris.”

“He is... particularly attached to you.” He was referring to how the boy had taken to attaching to your skirts as the evening darkened. He’d come running into the kitchen at a few loud bangs, and hidden under the table until you comforted him. Ignis was somewhat taken with the homely image of you in the kitchen with the young boy in your arms, soothing him with a voice that he could barely remember from his own youth. He tucked away the mental image for moments of rare daydreaming.

“Iris is dragging her feet a little. I think she’s angling to travel with the Prince.”

“Her affection for him is clear.” Ignis commented. “But it is endearing.” The first shot had loosened his tongue. You couldn’t help but smile as you leaned on him. The warmth of his shoulder melted some of the tension clinging to you. “You would go then?”

“I...” You started. “...couldn’t leave Talcott. I know Iris and Gladdy are like family to him but...”

“The boy needs a mother.”

“I’m no mother. How... how do I do this Ignis?”

“You do the things you can. In the ways you can. And hope for the best.”

“Is that your experience?” He turned to look at you questioningly. But your face was much closer to his than he realised. “I see how you are with Noct.” Your use of the Prince’s familiar name softened the impact of the “Gladdy” you’d said moments ago. 

“Yes. I have done the best that I can. It is not enough. But I hope that it has helped him.” 

“You’ve done amazingly by Noct.” You praised him warmly. You leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead. Emboldened by drink, Ignis gathered your near hand in his. “You should be proud.”

“And you, will do superbly by Talcott.” He pressed a kiss to your hand. When he looked back to your face he hadn’t expected you to be blushing. Nor had he expected the sight of you so flushed to trigger the same reaction on his own face. “I think we should both rest. The trip to the Cape is a long one.” He kissed your hand once more.

\---------- 

It took three days to clean the abandoned house to a decent, liveable state. You were glad for the work, and the help that the two Crownsguard members offered in the way of heavy lifting. Talcott followed Dustin like a puppy, learning as much as he was able. Between the four of you, the ancient allotment behind the house had been reclaimed and ploughed, ready to be planted. You heard them coming up the path and dashed inside to fetch some cool drinks. 

“Tally! They’re here!” You shouted up the stairs. You listened with a smile as the boy flung open the door and crowed his greetings. They all piled into the house, led by Talcott who’s smile covered his whole face. There was chaos for a few hours as Talcott showed them around and you got started on the dinner you had planned. It was much simpler than anything you’d cooked at the Leville, but it was eaten with gusto.

\---------- 

“Ignis.” You’d heard him come out. “How was the drive out?” He settled onto the bench beside you, two cups of what smelled like chamomile tea in his hands. He handed one to you and took a sniff. Chamomile. 

“The young lady requested multiple diversions. Noct was content to indulge her.” He leaned back, his shoulder just barely touching yours.

“Nice of him. But hard on you.”

“You are too kind.” He took a sip of his own drink. “I apologise for the lack of liquor.” 

“No, this is better. No fuzzy headache in the morning.” You smiled. And no attempting to dismiss how you could feel his warmth next to you because of alcohol. “I have a household to run now.”

“I saw, you’ve done remarkably well. Quite the lady of the house.” His praise was honest and touched you. 

“Such a grand estate.” You joked. “I don’t even know who owns this land.”

“It belonged to King Regis.” The peace treaty handing over Lucis territory had never been signed. The land was still the crowns.

“So Noct. At least I’m serving my Prince. King.” You corrected yourself. “I’ll take good care of it for him. And you can always come rest here.”

“I’m sure he will appreciate such kindness.”

“I meant you, Iggy.” You leaned forward to rest your elbows on your knees, facing away from him so that he wouldn’t see if you were blushing. Which you were. “This bench right here. Your personal rest stop.”

“If you are also here, I shall look forward to using it.”

“[Name]?” Talcott appeared from around the corner, rubbing his eyes sleepily. You quickly set your cup aside and dashed over, crouching to his level. A memory flashed in Ignis’ mind. The Prince had a bad dream in the Citadel, and the King was in a meeting, unable to be disturbed. But at all of seven years old, the young Prince could not be easily soothed. Ignis, being a mere nine or ten himself, barely knew what to do. He’d knelt and hugged the young boy, smoothing his hair until the panic had faded. To see you do the same, even after all these years, filled him with an odd sense of pride that he’d done the right thing. You mouthed an apology and led Talcott away. Ignis pondered the situation once you were gone. You were an enigma to him. And you had obvious history with the Shield. But it seemed to be just that, history. Even with all of his insight, the advisor would see nothing beyond friendly affection between the two of you. Ignis had found himself drawn to the kitchen of the Leville after dinner since meeting you. And now here at the Cape he still sought you out. His day dream of you caring for Talcott in the kitchen of the Leville morphed into something new as he looked out over the ocean. Talcott was gone and it was no longer the Leville. It was his apartment back in Insomnia. Ignis shook the vision from his mind. He needed clarity of mind to serve Noctis. But it was such a nice daydream.

\---------- 

“Iggy.” You said as he attempted to manoeuvre around you, making something for Noctis despite the late hour. “Iggy.” When he didn’t respond you changed tactics. You pressed your hand to the small of his back, splaying your fingers wide. He froze under your touch, sending a small thrill through you. Slowly he turned to you, his completed dish in his hands. “Ignis.”

“Yes?” His voice cracked slightly and suddenly glad that the rest of the household was asleep.

“I told you I could do that for Noct.” You sighed.

“You already do so much for us. And you mentioned preparing something for tomorrow.”

“You aren’t the only one who serves the King.” You huffed. In the morning Noctis had sleepily declared you the Lady of the Cape. Ignis wasn’t entirely sure if Noctis realised that he’d basically just issued a Royal Decree by virtue of his wording. But Ignis made a memo in his ledger and vowed that, once this was all over, he would find the deeds and put your name on them. You’d taken it in your stride, mainly because you thought it was all a joke by the young King. “And henceforth you Mr. Scientia are barred from my kitchen.” You pushed him over the threshold that marked the kitchen space as separate from the rest of the room. "Out. Shoo." Despite your words, you were laughing.

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me. You are my guest, just like everyone else.”

“As you wish, my Lady.” You liked the sound of that.

\---------- 

“Do you like her Specs?” Noctis asked as they drove towards the Cape after a short stint away. Ignis gripped the steering wheel a little tighter. 

“Course he does.” Gladiolus chuckled. “All those... late night talks.”

“Iggy’s got a lady friend.” Prompto teased in a sing-song voice.

“She is a remarkable woman.” Ignis couldn’t hide the praise he felt for you.

“High praise there, Specs.” Noctis grinned. “So... how about we pull over a sec.”

“Are you sure? There’s nothing of note along this road.”

“Oh there is. Should be around the next bend.”

“As you wish.”

\--------- 

The smell of freshly brewed coffee hit Ignis like a wave. He hid the small bouquet behind his back as best he could.

“Ignis.” You smiled at him from the kitchen. “You’re back.”

“Is that Ebony?” His voice caught in his throat. 

“You’ll have to taste it and see.” He saw the sparkle in you eye as you spoke. You'd got it in special, just for him. “Cream and sugar?”

“Please.” He moved carefully, keeping the bouquet out of sight, hiding them on the chair next to his. You set down a cup of what smelled like heaven to him and a small tray with the other essentials. Ignis quickly mixed in cream and sugar before taking a sip. Perfection. “Wonderful.” The smile that lit your face spurred him to action. When you turned away, busying yourself in the kitchen so that he couldn’t see how pink you were getting at his praise, he gathered the bouquet in his arms and strode over in a few short paces. “[Name].” You spun on your heels at hearing him right behind you. The wild flowers in his arms stole the words you were about to say. “I must confess, I did not expect to ever meet one such as yourself. And with the world the way it is, I cannot bear the idea of not telling you that you have come to mean so much to me.” He held out the bouquet to you. “And knowing that I must go to Altissia with Noctis soon, that I am about to lose you if I do not act. I ask to let me be yours.” You’d frozen with shock in front of his eyes. “My love?” You took the bouquet in hand and threw your arms around his neck and crashed your lips to his. After a moment of shock Ignis was able to react. He pulled you close and drank in the feeling of kissing you. The sound of voices getting closer made him pull back. “An answer would be greatly appreciated, my dear.”

“A kiss isn’t an answer?” You teased.

“I need to know unequivocally.”

“Yes.” You answered quickly, earning a kiss from him.

“My love, you have made me the happiest man alive.”

\---------- 

Noctis smirked when he saw the wild flowers arranged in the centre of the dining table. Clearly the pit stop had been a good idea.

\---------- 

You sat on the edge of your bed, fingers twisting the hem of your pyjamas with nerves. You loved Ignis, you knew that in your soul. You marvelled at how you’d never felt like this with Gladiolus all those years ago. Calling the Shield-in-training to your room had barely raised your heart-rate. Calling Ignis to your room now had you feeling like you were about to have your heart explode from your chest.

“My love?” Ignis carefully opened the door and slipped inside. The house was quiet, everyone else already asleep. His hair was down and you felt your heart skip a beat. “You’re awake.” He spoke softly, crossing the room to sit beside you. “And my lady is a vision in the moonlight.” 

“I... I want...” You stumbled over the words, they stuck fast in your throat. Ignis wasn’t a fool, to be called to your room meant one thing for sure. Intimacy beyond kisses and light touches. He’d been a gentleman to the best of his ability, but even the advisor wanted to touch the woman he loved. He snaked his arms around you. “Can you stay here, with me, tonight?” Ignis’ heart soared at your innocent request. He would contain himself a little longer.

“Of course, my love.” You pulled back the covers and slipped yourself under them, shifting over so that he could join you. He placed his glasses on the side and lay beside you. He wrapped a protective arm around you and pulled you as close to his side as he could. He was glad when you rolled onto your side and slipped an arm and a leg over him. Despite being in a single bed and cramped, things felt perfect. 

“Thank you.” You whispered. Ignis turned off the lights with a stretch of his free arm. Once the darkness enveloped the room he stroked your arm gently, rubbing his thumb up and down a small patch of skin.

\---------- 

You made the climb up to the top of the lighthouse with Talcott to watch as the boat carrying your heart away from you grew smaller and smaller. 

“[Name], will they come back soon?” Talcott asked, clinging to your skirts. 

“I hope so Tally. I really hope so.” You said softly, running your fingers through his hair. “But, we will make sure that they have a warm home to come back to.” You rested another hand on your stomach, hopeful for the future.

\----------

With his King on the floor, with Ardyn standing over the Royal menacingly, Ignis felt he had only one choice. 

_My love, please forgive me._ He cried in his soul. But Noctis, his King, the boy he’d all but raised, his brother, needed him. He jammed the Ring of the Lucii onto his finger.

\---------- 

As the darkness grew, Monica and Dustin decided to give up the Cape. It was no longer safe. They took all of you back to Lestallum, back to the Leville. More and more refugees poured into the city. All available accommodation was turned into emergency housing. The manager who had welcomed you back, turned over more and more to you. Talcott trained under the Crownsguard with Iris, growing up faster than you hoped. But the babe in your belly gave you a new reason to look forward.

\---------- 

“Oh Iggy, she’s here.” Prompto said softly with awe. They’d only just got to the city, to the safety of it’s lights, and you’d strode across the concourse in plain view, heading towards the Leville.

“I... don’t know if I can do this.” 

“Come on, Specs. Go to her.” Gladiolus grumbled. He would have pushed him forward if not for the blindness that now hampered the advisor. They picked their way through the crowd, and the moment they set foot in the Leville they heard familiar voices.

“Gladdy!” Iris screamed, sprinting full pelt towards them.

“You’re back!” Talcott joined her. Gladiolus swept up his sister in a bear hug and Prompto got between the boy and Ignis to stop the advisor from being knocked down. “Wait... where’s Prince Noctis?”

“He’s... a little busy... but he’ll be back.” Prompto fumbled, trying to explain. How did you explain that someone had gotten sucked into a crystal?

“Oh, Ignis...” Iris peeled herself out of her brothers crushing embrace. “You should go see [Name]... She’s in the kitchen... umm...” 

“Thank you. I can manage from here.” Ignis held his head tall. He remembered this place, if nothing had changed then he could walk as if he could see. He followed the route in his head, glad to touch the door frame of the kitchen, noting that the door itself was gone. “My love?” He called. You stood from unpacking the shopping and your heart soared to see him. The cry of a newborn was sharp in his ears as your turned.

“Shhhh my sweet. It’s okay... it’s okay.” You soothed the babe in your arms as you walked over carefully. Your eyes found the scar that marked his face he heard the soft sigh that escaped you. “Oh, Iggy... Your eyes...”

“I’m sorry, my love.” His voice cracked. 

“I wish you could see him... your son.” You were crying, the tears rolling down your cheeks. “He’s so perfect.” Ignis reached, grasping at the fabric of your clothes. Once he had you, he pulled you too him, babe as well. He felt the boy squirm and wriggle between you both. The tiny fingers got hold of his jacket and he felt the tears start to fall. His boy, his little boy. 

“What’s his name?”

“Calor...” You stroked the boys cheek with love. “From the fires of his father’s love he gives me warmth.” You shifted in Ignis’ arms. “Here... hold him.” Carefully you passed the babe to his father, being sure that he was held correctly.

“Calor, my son.” He could feel the boy in his arms, his rapid pulse. Each tiny movement felt so precious. Calor let out a burble, something about the arms he was in made him feel safe. “I have some uncles you should meet.” With you by his side and his son in his arms, he walked tall out to the lobby where the others were waiting.

“Holy mother of- Is that a baby?” Gladiolus exclaimed. “Iggy, you son of a gun.”

“O. M. G. You have a kid!” Prompto squealed like a kid who just saw a puppy. 

“Would you... describe him to me please.” Ignis asked, one of his fingers ensnared by his son. “I... would like to know what he looks like.”

“He’s got a big ol’ mop of hair like his dad.” Gladiolus grinned. “Eyes like his mother.”

“He’s so cute.” Prompto cooed. “What’s his name?”

“Calor.” Ignis didn't even want to try to hide the love in his voice.

\---------- 

Noctis had pulled Ignis aside from the others. He had taken them all aside one by one. Ignis was the last. After he’d said his piece, after the tears, he had to ask.

“Did you go back for her?” Noctis asked. “Is she... alive?” He almost didn’t want to hear the answer. Ignis pulled out his phone and unlocked it. With a memorised movement he opened the photo album.

“I had Prompto take these.” There was a lightness and pride to Ignis’ voice that Noctis was glad to hear. The King took the phone and a grin spread across his face.

“Iggy you beat me to it.” Noctis laughed as he scrolled. “Three of them?” There were endless photos of the children, both with you and with Ignis.

“Calor, Freya and Veritas.”

“Two boys and a girl huh? How old?”

“Calor is almost ten.” That earned an eyebrow raise from the King. Even Noctis could do the math. “Freya, seven and Veritas, four.”

“You’ve been busy.”

“The nights are rather long now.” Ignis smirked. 

“Let’s make sure you get back to them.” Noctis said firmly. “As your King, I order you to go back to your wife, she is your wife right?” Ignis nodded, he’d made quick work of that particular legality. “Good. You go back to her, to your kids, the moment this is over. After tomorrow, no more sacrifices.”

**Author's Note:**

> About the kids names  
> Calor : Latin for “warm/heat”  
> Freya: from Lunafreya’s name. “Freyja is a Norse goddess associated with love, beauty, fertility, gold, war, and death” - taken from the FFXV wiki  
> Veritas : Latin for “truth”
> 
> I wanted to give meaning to the kids names, rather that random ones. I thought that since Ignis is Latin for “fire”, I wanted the first son to have a similar meaning, but a little softer. It would show the love that Reader felt for him even while he was away to have that name connection. I also thought that he would try to pay respect to to Noctis and Lunafreya with his second child, which I made the daughter. But Ignis wouldn’t be so bold as to outright use their names. I added a third child on a whim right at the end, I struggled a bit to find a third name that still fit with the style that the others had. I decided on Veritas after shoving things into google translate. I have no shame haha.


End file.
